


Zym's First Night (Ever)

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Azymondias's Adventures [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, baby dragon cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: a baby dragon learns how to make a friend with a grumpy, squishy toad-creature.





	Zym's First Night (Ever)

It was deep into night now.The little, glowing lights had faded.Every one was settled in for sleeping.Zym chose to curl up next to the boy, Ezran,Well, near Ezran, and his little friend, the Squishy.Zym liked Ezran, but not the Squishy.Ezran had a friendly voice, one that felt familiar to Zym.Like he’d heard it before, though he was unsure of when or where.Zym had very little time which he could consider “Before” since he’d only just escaped the Shell a couple hours ago.During those couple hours, Zym had heard Ezran’s voice, but he was still fairly certain he’d also heard Ezran’s voice Before That, which again, was hard to figure out (especially considering he was a baby dragon who had just hatched and was still figuring out this new Not-Shell place called The World).

Anyway, Zym didn’t like Ezran’s little friend, the Squishy.Earlier, Zym had poked the Squishy with a claw a couple times, because he’d never felt anything that squished before and it was fascinating how the Squishy squished. 

Then the Squishy croaked.There’d been a blinding _flash_ that hurt Zym’s eyes.Zym remembered squeezing them shut and trying to scratch away the hurt, but there’d been nothing there.It had been very confusing and frustrating and Zym had cried out for his mother.

She hadn’t come, but the Elf had.Or the one who smelled distinctly more magical than the others (which meant she was probably an elf).But not too much, really.One of the other Not-Ezrans also smelled like magic, but that one had more of a potential-magic scent.The Probable-Elf’s scent had a definite ambient-magic scent, which Zym assumed was what elves were like.A truth he knew, but now _how_ he knew, was that elves just had magic, not hidden magic waiting to be unlocked.Probably.

Zym was still sorta new to this whole Knowing Things thing.

Anyway, the Probable-Elf had pulled him into her lap and stroked him, which was super comforting after the Blinding Flash.Zym had cuddled against her for a bit, which had made her happy.He’d tried sleeping next to her, but she moved around a lot so he’d ambled back over to Ezran, even though that meant also being near the Squishy.

So Zym didn’t get much sleep.

He heard a noise.Zym lifted his head.He whined.He didn’t like noises.Well, okay, some were fine.But not Mysterious Noises.

Then, he saw the Squishy coming toward him.Zym scrambled up.He didn’t want to be Flashed again.He backed up a little, but walking was tricky on its own _before_ one tried to go backwards without looking where he was going.Zym fell on his rump.

That gave the Squishy time to approach him.Zym whined again.The Squishy didn’t flash, though.Instead, it patted Zym’s nose two times.

Zym cocked his head, curious.Tentatively, he reached out and poked the Squishy with a claw.No flash, but the Squishy did croak a bit.Oooooh.Zym understood now.The Squishy didn’t like being poked, but he was sorry for scaring Zym earlier.Zym chirped happily.Friends now?

The Squishy croaked again.Yes, friends, but ‘Bait’ not ‘Squishy’.

Zym nuzzled Bait.Friends.

Together, they went to Ezran’s side.Zym curled up against the boy and Bait snuggled against him.Zym tucked his tail around his New Friend protectively.Then, finally, they went to sleep.


End file.
